classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Assault Mission - Lamia No.13
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Kill Lamia No.13. * You start on the ship in SE (I-8). * Lamia No.13 may be found wandering on either of the two islands in the map. * Lamia No.13 uses normal Lamia special attacks and Belly Dance. **'Belly Dance:' 15' AoE Charm. Hits only the party or only the Fallen, depending on who has hate. * Dispel, Finale, Geist Wall, Lunar Roar, and Blank Gaze will remove the Charm effect on the Fallen so that they fight on your side. **You can also Dispel Charm on charmed party members. You may accidentally remove protective buffs first though, meaning the charmed player can still attack you while you wait on recast timers. Since party members are likely to be charmed at least once it may be best not to use Protect, Shell, or other defensive spells and abilities. **Take care when dispelling the charmed Fallen Imperial Trooper. Being a DRK type, it can cast Absorb spells, which cause it to be buffed with various stat-up buffs. It is possible for Dispel abilities to target these buffs instead of the charm, meaning it could take multiple successful Dispels to remove its charm status. **The BLU spell Geist Wall is to be used carefully . If you are able to use it without affecting Lamia No.13 you won't get Charmed since you don't get onto her hate list , but if Geist Wall affects Lamia No.13 , the BLU WILL get charmed at the same time that as the fomor! (Remember that Geist Wall is a close range AoE attack) * It is also possible to Sleep the Fallen instead of using Dispel on them. * Lamia No.13 has roughly 10,000 HP at 60 cap. * When Lamia No.13 is defeated, the Rune of Release appears in NE (H-8). Notes * The item Merrow No.17's Locket seems to super-charge Resist Charm against Lamia No.13. Only wear if your WHOLE party has one. (It works otherwise, but if your whole party doesn't have it, they will get charmed and attack you) * Subbing RDM or BRD allows anyone to Dispel the Charm effect with a reasonable amount of success. * Once the Fallen are fighting on your side, you can Cure them to help recover their HP. * If Lamia No.13 charms the whole party and all the NPCs, she will regenerate HP unless she has DoT on. * Lamia 13 can't charm pets but will keep trying; if a pet has hate she will never re-charm the Fallen NPCs. ** So 3 BST or SMN (PUP? DRG?) with BRD or RDM subjobs can take her down pretty easily: put pets on her, dispel the Fallen, sit back and wait. ** It's important to stay back so you don't get charmed when she tries to charm the pets. * Lamia doesn't seem to use Belly Dance on players who have hate when players are out of certain range. * Unlike normal ranged attacks, Lamia No.13's ranged attacks appear to weaken considerably over distance. Map